Las aventuras de Estrellita y LionQuinn
by LeylaFaith2
Summary: Serie de mini (muy mini) shots. Donde las pequeñas de 5 años se las pasan divirtiendose, o no. Es Faberry en miniatura :D Todos los derechos de la historia reservados.
1. Chapter 1

**Volví! Lo se, lo se, ¿Que hago con una segunda cuenta? Bueno...perdí el email asociado a mi FF \\._./ soy una tonta lo se! Jajajaja**

 **En fin, se que deje muchas (por no decir todas) mis historias abandonadas. La universidad no ayuda, no hace poco viví una situación (tonta, pero situación al fin) de estrés. Y necesito relajarme.**

 **Para los que recién me andan leyendo y nunca en su vida leyeron mis fics busquen el usuario LeylaFaith :)**

 **Y ahí básicamente están todos mis contactos, teléfono, el email no es ese pero lo voy a colocar en este usuario, Twitter, el ask sigue siendo el mismo, mmm ah! Y tengo wattpad con el mismo usuario: LeylaFaith. Ahí estaré subiendo una nueva historia que se llama: Lima, en la medianoche.**

 **Sin mas! Les dejo el primer mini shot (porque siempre me dicen que hago los shots muy shorts xD )**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Las historias aca si :)**

* * *

 **Misión Rescate**

Eran las seis de la tarde/noche y nuestra parejita de amigas se encontraba muy feliz comiendo sentadas sobre las piernas de los señores Berry en el salón alquilado para el cumpleaños de Puck.

Oh si, era la sala de juegos mas grande que se ha visto jamas, con millones de pasadizos, trampas, redes, peloteros, toboganes. Toda una aventura.

Pero había un problema. Quinn tenia que ir a buscar a su estrellita.

 **Flashback**

 **\- Papaaaaaa, papi, puedo ir a jugar? Puedo puedo? Pueeeeeeedo puedo?** \- preguntaba insistente la pequeña morena

\- **Bueno pero come algo primero** – dijo Hiram lo mas serio posible

\- **Pero quiero ir a jugar, como los otros niños. No quiero estar acá comiendo papas fritas y ...por cierto, son poco saludables** – afirmaba la pequeña con, lo que LionQuinn describiría como un puchero adorable

\- **Pero si están ricas** – dijo Quinn mientras agarraba mas con su mano

\- **No me acompañas?** \- pregunto Rachel. A lo que la pequeña rubia negó con su cabeza – **como quieras** – concluyo la morena bajándose de las piernas de su papi Leroy y entrando al gran juego.

 **Fin flashback**

Y ahí estaba, en la primera subida, mirando como a su derecha todos se tiraban a la "piscina de pelotas" pero ni rastros de su estrellita.

- **Estrellita! Estrellita!** \- Llamaba Quinn con voz preocupada

- **Quinn, cariño, ve a buscarla, en diez minutos nos vamos** – decía Leroy suavemente.

- **Si señor** – dijo firme LionQ. - **Estrellita veeeen ¿donde estas?** \- continuo mientras avanzaba por el túnel mas oscuro que había visto jamas, y lleno de niños a su paso.

En el ultimo obstacilo del gran juego, y regreso de mismo, se encontraba la pequeña morena, con cara horrorizada, era un tobogán. Uno gigante, decorado con caras de payasos sonrientes – _y malvados_ – pensó la pequeña. Payasos que, espantarían a cualquier niño con dos dedos de frente.

Y realmente no estaba "asustada" , simplemente estaba ahí, y lo había estado durante horas? Días? Minutos? No lo sabia bien, no llevaba el control del tiempo y siempre había sido algo...exagerada.

- **Se me va a ensuciar mi vestidito de flores con esas cosas** \- dijo detenidamente la morena mirando a los payasos

\- **Racheeeeeel** – escucho a lo lejos una voz conocida pronunciando su nombre – la voz mas hermosa del mundo – pensó con una sonrisa.

LionQuinn pasaba cada obstáculo como una profesional, y aunque su pie quedo trabado en alguna que otra red, pudo finalmente visualizar a la morena que se encontraba sumergida en mas pensamientos

\- **Si me tiro, me ensucio con payasos, y si no me tiro, Lion creerá que tengo miedo y se reirá de mi** – concluyo con un puchero de por medio.

De repente, a las espaldas de la morena se encontraba una niña que conocía muy bien.

\- **Estrellita** – dijo una pequeña rubia sobre el oído de la castaña

Y estrellita no podía estar mas feliz, su LionQuinn estaba ahí y había cruzado todo ese gran juego solo por ella.

\- **Quinn** – dijo la mini diva con un susurro – **viniste a rescatarme**.

Quinn , sonriente le dijo – **Siempre** – y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego de que la castaña la abrazara efusivamente.

- **No quiero bajar por ahí, miralos Quinn, son payasos, payasos! , malvados y sonrientes** – dijo la morena dramatizando acompañada de sus brazos.

Quien rio y se quedo pensando un instante

- **Tenes miedo?** \- le pregunto a la morena preocupada

- **No, pero mi vestido se arruinara. Luego veré payasos por toda la tela y tendré que regalarlo por ahí, y no quiero Quinn, es mi vestido favorito en el mundo mundial** – dijo la morena

LionQuinn no lo dudo, se saco su camperita y la puso sobre el tobagan para que rachel se sentara en el y pueda bajar.

- **Gracias rubia** – dijo la pequeña estrella.

Y bajaron del tobogán., se aventuraron hacia la segunda salida, donde los padres de rachel las esperaban

\- **Donde estabas hijita?** \- Pregunto Leroy con cuidado

- **Oh no** – dijo su esposo – **no debiste**

Quinn se pego la frente con su mano – **ahí va de nuevo** – dijo mientras Rachel comenzaba con la historia dramática de como había llegado allá y los payasos malvados de su camino.

Al finalizar la historia – _escuchada atentamente por Leroy_ – todos rieron y salieron del lugar.

- **Misión cumplida** – dijo por lo bajo la pequeña rubia, auto festejando que, había rescatado a su princesa.

* * *

Bueno ¿Me quedo corto verdad? Lo se! Y es que cuando me pongo a escribir con mi letra y todo en mis cuadernos son como 3 hojas por mini fic. Y de repente no es nada aca en FF -.-

Proximo mini shot: Donde rayos esta mi cuaderno


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Se que sienten que las he abandonado pero no es así.

No hace mucho que derrame por accidente café en mi laptop y falleció el teclado.

Ahora tengo un celular del que podría escribir y continuar esta serie de las locas y tiernas aventuras de estas pequeñas :3

Así que continuaré!

Mientras tanto pueden leer los oneshot de Julieta (JuliFaberryG) que me regaló un fic por mi cumpleaños número 25 :3

O cualquier fic que les guste. Yo actualmente estoy leyendo mucho pero del que mas estoy pendiente es el de #Quieneselasesino y el extraño caso de Rachel Berry. Quien más como yo? Jajaja

Bueno besitos y hasta muy pronto.

meandleyla


End file.
